Sangre y Lagrimas
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Los malentendidos pueden ser muy peligrosos, en especial si eres novio de un psicópata. Participación por el Mes Akafuri en el grupo de Facebook "AkaFuri Lovers" Día-20 y 21.


**Minna~ no se que hice esta vez :'V  
Esto tiene que compensar lo que hice ayer(?  
lo siento si es muy O'c de mi parte, sin mas a leer~.**

* * *

\- Sei suéltalo!- Ignorando las protestas del castaño, Akashi siguió apretando el cuello del pelinegro que se encontraba amarrado en la esquina de aquel cuarto.

-con que querías abrazar a mi kouki no es así?, nadie toca lo que es mio y mis palabras son "absolutas" - sonriendo sadicamente lo soltó, para después darle unas patadas en el estomago, sin ninguna consideración siguió haciéndolo hasta que se canso.

\- Pfff... es todo lo que tienes enano!- dijo alex mientras escupía sangre, recostado en el suelo y lo miraba desafiante, El pelirrojo solo sonrió mientras se daba vuelta.

\- Kouki ves lo que pasa si llegas a desobedecerme- dijo con una mirada tan fría y le acariciaba la mejilla, no podía hacer nada, se encontraba en la misma situación que su amigo,solo miraba horrorizado al pelirrojo e intentaba inútilmente alejarse.

* * *

Pero como fue que llegamos a esto pues verán.~  
~FlashBack~

Un día viernes demasiado tranquilo en el instituto Seirin, la practica ya había terminado, el castaño recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo en el mundo casi hermano, en el cual decía que lo esperaba afuera (osea en la puerta).

Alex un pelinegro, alto y de tez pálida que era muy guapo, amigable y algo serio que a pesar de que se había mudado a corea por el trabajo de su padre, siguió en contacto con el chihuahua durante los 5 años que se había ido al otro país; y hace mas de un mes regreso quedándose en la universidad que estaba cerca de ahí.

Tomo sus cosas rápido y sin mas salio encontrándose con el mas alto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, y se iban juntos al parque que estaba en la esquina.

\- Sigues igual solo creciste unos cuantos centímetros- dijo con algo de burla - y has conseguido novia? kou-chan - mientras se sentaba en la banca.

\- Eres muy cruel nii-chan ... bueno no y si -dijo con un puchero y un leve sonrojo algo marcado.

\- Ne no entendí~ entonces es un chico no?- vio como el castaño se tensaba y solo asentía - Como se llama? acaso es alguien de tu escuela?-le miraba curioso y algo serio, mas bien enojado.

\- Es bueno ...no es fácil de explicar, S-se llama Akashi Seijuro y vive algo lejos - lo soltó muy sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Tu hermano lo sabe verdad ... -soltó un suspiro- que se le puede hacer~ eso quiere decir que ya has madurado lo suficiente, ne la duda aquí es que ya lo han hecho?

\- C-como te atreves a preguntar eso! -parecía cafetera, le salia demasiado humo y estaba mas rojo que un tomate maduro, y lo único que podía pensar "~Acaso no tiene vergüenza~".

\- El pelinegro solo se estaba muriendo de risa- perdón, perdón es que si solo hubieras visto tu cara - seguía riendo como loco, mientras furihata se moría de enojo y vergüenza.

\- Ya no te quiero ...- estaba enojado si, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que se veía demasiado tierno haciendo pucheros con la mejillas rojas.

\- Are~ are~ - le agarro de la barbilla para que lo mirara- solo era una broma ademas de que quería saber si ya no eras aquel niño tierno que lloraba por todo - mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- no es necesario que me recuerdes eso baka! - se acerco al otro y lo abrazo, ocultando su cara en el cuello del otro.

Lo que no sabían es que cierto pelirrojo los había seguido y desde la parte poco iluminada del parque estaba observando toda la escena que podía ser malinterpretada por mas de uno - Con que estabas muy ocupado no?, Kouki lo pagaras muy caro - dijo mientras salia y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos.

\- No te puedes enojar por eso, te compensare con un helado vale? -lo iba a abrazar, pero se quedo quieto ante la presencia del emperador, el cual le arrojo unas tijeras, las cuales pudo esquivar con éxito; volteo algo sorprendido y enojado.

\- Kouki por que estas en este lugar y mas con este tipo? - dijo frió y si estaba muy enojado.

\- S-sei que haces aquí?! -sorprendido soltó al mas alto para mirar con miedo al nombrado.

\- Como que que? te dije que vendría, pero vaya sorpresa que me encuentro eres muy valiente al engañarme y mas cuando estoy presente verdad? mereces ser castigado y el merece morir.

Miedo era lo que sentía en este momento el pobre de Furihata, sabia que iba a venir, a pesar de todo le dijo que no podía por que quería pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo; y las consecuencias era peores, solo pudo ver que todo se ponía oscuro a su alrededor.

DESPUÉS ...~

3 horas después, despertó en un cuarto aparentemente vació, su visión era algo borrosa y se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado a un tubo; tenia frió, paso un rato y vio al pelinegro en la misma situación, pero seguía inconsciente y parecía herido ya que tenia sangre en la cabeza.

\- Dios mio, en donde estoy?, arg.. duele demasiado- en su brazo derecho tenia sangre algo seca.

Mas de 10 minutos pasaron y al fin alex despertaba, encontrándose la misma escena que el castaño, estaba inmóvil y sentía demasiado dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, no recodara nada y lo que mas le preocupaba ¿Kouki estaba bien? ¿por que estaba tan oscuro? y la mas importante ¿acaso fue secuestrado?.

\- Ni-chan estas despierto?- esa voz era de su kou-chan y parecía muy preocupado.

\- si soy demasiado fuerte, ademas esto no es nada que no ya haya pasado antes, la cosa es en ¿donde estamos? - tenia un mal presentimiento; uno demasiado malo muy malo.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, se escucho un ruido y con pasos elegantes y bien calculados apareció Akashi con una sonrisa muy macabra - Con que despertaron al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos -sin mas se acerco a Furi y lo beso salvajemente - Bienvenido a mi cuarto de juegos, mi lindo chihuahua la pasaremos genial juntos - mientras se alejaba e iba directo al pelinegro - con que Alexander Tucker, has cometido el peor error de tu vida, are que te arrepientes de haber nacido - sin mas lo golpeo.  
~ Fin del FlashBack~

* * *

Y ahora regresamos con lo del inicio.

Akashi estaba disfrutando de aquella escena, manchas de sangre regadas por todo el cuarto, y mas que veía como SU kouki lloraba desesperadamente por salvar a su "amante" el que era golpeado por unos tipos demasiado grandes y robustos los cuales no paraban de reír.

\- Ko~u~ki~.. -con una voz tan aterradora, se acerco y abrazo a su novio por detrás- Disfrutas esto? te gusta ver como destruyen a tu amante?- mientras le deba besos en su cuello y los hombros, mordiéndolo sin ninguna considerascion.

\- Sei ... el no es mi amante ... es mi hermano, por favor déjalo ir! castígame a mi ~por favor~ - lo dijo tan destrozado, lloraba sin parar y estaba tan asustado, no quería ver morir a su mejor amigo; por mas que le pidió y rogó que lo soltara el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

El pelirrojo tomo una jeringa la que contenía un sedante, la cual se la inyecto al castaño en menos de pocos minutos se quedo dormido, lo desato y se lo llevo a otra habitación no muy lejos de ahí; lo acostó y le dio un beso en la frente - Kouki solo eres mio! y acabare con cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino, ahora solo olvida  
esto mi vida - dijo mientras salia de ahí.

Después volvió al sotano donde estaba mal herido el pelinegro.

\- Vaya sigues resistiéndote verdad? - hizo una seña que los hombres dejaron al pelinegro y salían del cuanto, ya cerrada la puerta fue directo con el pobre de alex.-Oh eres muy fuerte o solo un estúpido?, aguantar todo eso por mi novio ... crees que podías salirte con la tuya - se soltó a reír como loco (mas :'V).

\- Crees que lo que estas haciendo esta bien? eres un demente, estas lastimando a kouki, lo estas destruyendo ! - de un momento a otro el pelirrojo estaba a su lado y le dio una cachetada.

\- no sabes nada, tu eres un estorbo y debes ser erradicado en este momento o es que tu creías que me quitarías al chihuahua como si nada -negaba sonriendo- eres  
un idiota masoquista.

\- Tu eres el idiota, mira que vas a matarme por no se que cosa, eres un yandere acaso? te gusta ver sufrir a las personas; Eres un jodido psicópata ... DIME ALGO CARAJO! -le miraba incrédulo-.

\- Pfff... eso no te servirá de ayuda -se acerco a la mesa que estaba ahí, donde agarro una pistola, la cual cargo y apunto en dirección del mas alto -Di tus ultimas palabras~ alex-

\- "~No pensé que terminaría así~" ... lo siento kou-chan no podre cuidarte después de todo -Hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y después se escucho un "bang" (-inserte sonido aquí-).

El pelirrojo acabo de un solo tiro con aquel que era su "enemigo de amor", sonrió como nunca y disfrutaba de su obra, despues todo miro el desastre que habia hecho -Alguen tendra que limpiar aqui despues - sin mas salio como si nada hubiese pasa.

Al día siguiente Furiata despertó de un salto, mientras se daba cuenta en donde estaba, Akashi entro y le miro preocupado - Amor ya te encuentras mejor? - mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sei que sucedió? donde esta Alex? - le miraba asustado- por favor responde! - mientras le movía desesperado y algo aterrado por la respuesta.

-Lo siento el no se salvo del choque -lo agarro de las manos- Lo importante es que tu estas bien.

Lo miraba desconcertado acaso había dicho "choque", NO podía ser cierto! el vio como el Emperador lo había golpeado brutalmente, mientras solo se quedaba sin poder hacer nada; esa era la única verdad.

\- Estas mintiendo, que le hiciste?! Sei dímelo ya! - se alejo rápido del otro mientras derramaba lagrimas- R-rápido dilo ... por favor -lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lastimero.

-Kouki cálmate, aun no estas recuperado ... Ayer en la tarde, el conductor de un camión iba a máxima velocidad, el te salvo empujándote al otro lado y termino arrollado por el camión, mientras tu terminaste con un trauma ya que te golpeaste en la cabeza después de caer.

El castaño estaba en shock total era mentira, una vil y cruel mentira, no podía ser cierto, nada era cierto recordaba el miedo que le causo cuando lo vio.

-Aléjate! eres un monstruo por que el? DIME por que lo hiciste?!- solo le quedaba llorar .

\- Como que por que? recuerda esto muy bien Kouki, Tu eres y siempre seras mio - Lo miraba fijamente - Es que te tengo que castigar otra vez para ver si así entiendes esta vez ... dime te gustaría ver morir a tus padres enfrente de ti? o tu hermano? tu solo escoge ...

Furihata no lo podía creer Akashi era un monstruo, pero que podía hacer? si se negaba el mataría a su familia, amigos y cualquier persona, no podía arriesgarse o tendría el mismo fin ... así que solo quedaba una opción y esa era sacrificarse por los demás; así que aguantando las ganas de gritar o llorar con una mirada seria pero decidida fue con el y lo abrazo.

-Tienes razón ... estaba equivocado, el golpe me afecto demasiado ne~ sabes que yo solo te amo a ti~ mi Sei - sin mas lo beso, a pesar de que eso no arreglaría la muerte de Alex.

El pelirrojo sonrió y correspondió como si nada. Desde ese dia Furihata no volvió a negarse a nada, nunca le contradijo ... aun sabiendo que ese amor era muy enfermizo y loco, no dejo de amarlo pues quien controla al corazón y todos sus sentimientos confusos.  
Un día se sabrá la verdad, pero por lo mientras a disfrutar de la locura. ~

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado~ no lloren por mi muerte(?. **

**asdasd~~ ya saben si les gusto y si no dejen su rw. **  
**asi que bye bye~ **

**Atte: Akira~**


End file.
